A best friends story
by pauu cullenn
Summary: Alice's best friend is Jasper and they are in love each other, the matter they havent tell it to the other Would they tell it someday? Are they going to end together?  i speak spanish the story is in english  Come in! :D


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo los tome prestados un ratito

Ok si ya se esto es raro una escritora que habla español escribe en ingles si ya se no suena muy logico pero lo que pasa es que tenia que hacer una historia para mi clase de ingles y pues de esa tarea salio este fic :) jajaja nunca crei decirlo pero gracias teacher por encargar tarea xD

Es un pococ raro y no se si esta bien escrito pero bueno yo guardo esperanzas de que asi sea xD De verdad me diverti escribiendolo y puse un gran esfuerzo ( mayoritariamente porque la tuve que escribir en 1 hora xD, jajaja esuqe tenia hasta las 12pm para enviarlo y la empece a las 11pm entonces si estaba bajo presion xD pero bueno mejor hacerlo al final que haberlo hecho cuando tenia tiempo xDD)

Disfrutenlo :)

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and the weather was totally comfortable. The students were in the last class of the day, it was Friday so everyone even the teachers were waiting for the start of the weekend.<p>

In one of the classrooms two students were having a great time, their names were Bella and Edward, they had been friends since they were little kids in the kinder and since the day they met each other, they never had been away from the other.

They were best friends, of those that share everything, that has a lot of secrets, that has a lot of memories, that had share good and bad moments and were like if every moment that they spent together made stronger they friendship.

They were bored in class and to get away from the boring, they decided to made a little game.

She looked at him and with they eyes,they say clearly "I am bored so lets make funny things to we can laught a little" and he got the message, with them the words were not necessary because they could say everything with a look.

They looked each other faces until Alice decided to start the game, she got out her tongue and her partner did the same after that they made more faces, every face funnier than the one that they did before, it was a battle about which one of the two could make the other one start to laugh as an insane person first. Alice lost, she always lose because her laugh was uncontrollable, anyone was attending what they two were doing so for all the people including the teacher she started to laugh from the anything, she was just crazy but they were used to, so her partners didn't said anything the just looked at her with an expression of "what is your matter" and when Jasper saw the face of the people in the classroom he started to laugh too, it was a funny scene two students laughing and a lot of people looking at the like if they were insane but at the end everyone was laughing because of the weird of the situation.

The class continued and the two friends decided to don't make more games because they didn't wanted to play with their luck and end with a called of attention.

But Alice one or two times turned around just to look at her friend while he was distracted, she didn't knew how or when but she was starting to get in love with him and even if she didn't knew it he was in the same situation.

They were best friends but being together for so many time had risks, they had never care about the people that bothers them saying they were not best friends that they were boyfriend and girlfriend but they didn't knew when they started to wish that it become a reality, they had known each other for all their life but they still being scared not because of the nervous of the first love, they were more scared about lost their friendship if the other one didn't corresponded the feelings of the other.

The bell that officially said that that classes were end for that week sounded and after it a lot of sights of happiness because everyone loved the weekends.

Alice started to take her books into her bag to they could get out of the classroom fast but Jasper didn't thought the same,he said:

-I'm going to wait out there I have to tell Bella something important

-Ok- was all that she answered, she was confused with her friend's decision he didn't use to leave her alone in the classroom while she collect her books and take them into her bag, she decided to take away the bad feelings and end her work fast.

When she ended she realized that in the desk of the chair where Jasper was sited was a paper and she got courios and read it, it said:

"I LOVE YOU ALICE DO YOU WANNA BE MY GIRLFRIEND? ATTE: JASPER"

She got surprised, she never thought about the possibility of that he was going to asked her that, for a moment she thought that she was dreaming, it was what she was waiting for, now she was going to give him the answer and she would be as happy as she has always wished.

She took her bag and look to the classrooms hall looking for her friend

Bur she didn't founded him so she run to the lockers hall to see if he was there and she was right he was there, closing his locker, he looked nervous and a little sad.

But she didn't care about that and ran as fast as she can right to the surprised arms of Jasper.

-Yes, yes, I love you too -She said when happiness tears started to run into her face.

-Thank you, I promise you that i would never leave you alone, for a moment I got scared and i thought that you were angry with me and you'll never wanted to se me again- he said with a little smile that showed al his love and relief that he was feeling in that moment.

-Dont be silly I would never do that but answer me something...Why me?- She asked looking at his beautiful blue eyes and he understood the question in seconds

-Because...- he said as he looked at her brown almost black eyes- you are special and since I born my hearth belongs to you.

They get hug in a burble of happiness and joy knowing that their love was not going to end that no matter what, knowing their love would be forever

* * *

><p>Les gusto? yo se que si xD no sean timidas y dejen un review que es el mejor regalo que se puede recibir :) ( bueno eso y una barra de chocolate pero aun no hay manera de enviar via internet comida asi que hasta que eso pase... ;) me conformo con el hermoso lindo e inspiratvo review que se que van a dejar)<p>

Atte: Pau unicornio/angel/vampiro certificado xD


End file.
